1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more specifically it relates to fishing lures used in bass fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In bass fishing, there are several methods of casting a lure. Casting accuracy and a minimum of noise and disturbance upon a lure's entry into the water are major factors in the fisherman's ability to catch fish. The most conventional method is the overhead cast generally used for long distance casting. Another method is the underhand or flipcast, used for short distances when accuracy is much more important. This flip cast method is known by different names in different areas (flipping, jigging, doodle-socking). All casting methods use the pendulum motion of the lure and the overhead method adds fishing rod flexing to aid casting distances. The ability of the user is definitely a factor but the streamlined physical configuration of the lure may enhance this ability and facilitate his or her undertakings.
Of all the lures used in bass fishing, the artificial (or soft plastic) worm is the most popular. There are several ways of rigging this worm, one of them being called the "Texas Rig". A good description of these rigs may be found in the March, 1984 issue of The Bass Master magazine. The Texas Rig includes a slip sinker where the line is passed freely through a hole in the sinker then attached to a hook that is threaded through the head of the worm. The sinker is allowed to slip up and down the line freely until stopped by the head of the worm or restrained from slipping by inserting a peg or toothpick into the hole of the sinker wedging the line. Another way of rigging a worm is to use a weighted hook commonly called a "Jig". The line is attached to the hook and the soft plastic worm is then threaded onto the hook. These ways fail to provide a rig that smoothly comes in contact with the water while at the same time providing the maximum pendulum arm for the farthest and accurate cast or flip cast. With the Texas Rig and the Jig with worm, the worm dangles outside of the maximum pendulum arm caused by the sinker. This dangling is completely uncontrolled during the cast and causes loss of accuracy, noisy lure water entry and loss of distance especially during windy weather and/or in areas of dense above water level weed growth.
The present invention provides a rig that is more aerodynamic and volumetrically efficient than the others because the sinker is at the very end of the pendulum arm.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.